


Albus' oral fixation

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute Kids, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Albus has a bad habit of chewing on his hoodie lace which makes Scorpius unable to focus on studying.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	Albus' oral fixation




End file.
